


Klanglose Melodie

by Adrestya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrestya/pseuds/Adrestya
Summary: Él era la melodía silenciosa que sonaba cada noche en su cabeza, era su chico hecho de estrellas, lleno de luces, de cosas buenas. El chico que curaba sus heridas con besos y vendas y también era el chico que se había marchado.
Relationships: Austria/Spain (Hetalia), spaus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Klanglose Melodie

_**-Antonio-** la voz del austriaco sonó en la cabeza del español como un zumbido lejano. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sin escuchar su voz apropiadamente? ¿Años? ¿Décadas? ¿Siglos? **-.¿Crees en los milagros?**_

_¿Cómo podía dudar de la existencia de los milagros? Desde el punto de vista del español esa pregunta era más que obvia y se lo hizo saber al austriaco de pelo castaño y ojos violáceos. Esbozó una suave sonrisa y giró su cabeza para mirar el perfil del chico que estaba recostado al lado suyo, este seguía teniendo la mirada completamente perdida en el techo pintado de color beige._

_El español se dedicó a estudiar su perfil siguiendo la línea invisible que viajaba desde su frente hasta su barbilla, bajando por su cuello. Los primeros botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabotonados dejando parcialmente descubiertas sus clavículas, sus gafas -metálicas y cuadradas- descansaban sobre la mesita de noche._

_Antonio se acomodó colocando su cabeza sobre su mano, apoyando su codo en la cama y recostándose de lado atrayendo la curiosa mirada del chico de ojos violetas. En ese momento el español sonrió complacido al ver el pequeño lunar que decoraba la parte derecha de su rostro, situado debajo de la comisura de sus labios, en la barbilla._

_**-¿Y bien?-** inquirió el chico el cual ,desde que había cambiado de posición, se había limitado a estudiar el rostro del moreno. _

_**-¿Pretendes que tenga respuesta a todo, Roderich?-** Antonio colocó su mano derecha sobre el abdomen del otro chico en un intento de acercarlo. _

_**-No-** el austriaco frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero volvió a mostrar una absoluta neutralidad a los pocos segundos - **. Pero estas sonriendo y eso significa que sabes algo.**_

**_-_ _Yo sé muchas cosas._ **

_**-Antonio-** Roderich se giró por completo para mirar al español directamente a los ojos. _

_**-¿Qué si creo en los milagros?-** la sonrisa traviesa de niño volvió a aparecer dibujada en los labios del chico de ojos esmeralda. _

_El chico que estaba a su lado asintió provocado que la mano de Antonio,la cual se había quedado en un posición incómoda, se deslizace desde el abdomen del austriaco hasta su cintura, rodeándola con cuidado._

_**-Y dime, Roddy-** los ojos del chico de pelo castaño oscuro se volvieron a clavar en los ojos cargados de brillo del moreno - **.Si los milagros no existen ¿por qué existes y por qué estás aquí conmigo?**_


	2. Capítulo 1 - Asesino

_**Capítulo 1 - Asesino** _

_**Madrid - 7:32 a.m.** _

_Antonio se despertó con la respiración agitada, palpando ,primero con su mano derecha, el hueco de su lado y luego con ambas manos en un intento desesperado por encontrar a alguien a su lado, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera encontró ningún rastro de calor que al menos le indicara que alguien había estado ahí. No encontró absolutamente nada._

_El español clavó su mirada en las sábanas blancas mientras su cuerpo hacía un intento desesperado por su respiración._

_No estaba ahí y ya era hora de aceptarlo después de tantas décadas sin él._

**_Roderich no estaba ahí._ **

_Antonio se acomodó en la cama nuevamente. Su vista viajó desde el reloj digital, situado sobre la mesita de noche, hasta la ventana por donde se colaban las primeras luces del amanecer, atravesando las cortinas blancas y proyectando una estela de polvo en suspensión._

_Volvió a revisar el hueco que había a su lado una vez más ,apretando las sabanas con todas las fuerzas que tenía, antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama y soltar un prolongado suspiro. Apoyó ambas manos en el borde de la cama para poder incorporarse. Necesitaba una aspirina y salir de su piso lo antes posible o la melancolía lo ahogaría._

_Se puso una camiseta de manga francesa, holgada y de color rojo, un pantalón negro con un pequeño doblado que enseñaba su tobillo y sus slippers de tela de color negro liso. Antonio no se molestó en mirarse en el espejo, no quería mirarse, solo quería salir de su apartamento. Agarró la cartera situada encima de la cómoda y salió por la puerta, no sin antes mirar el interior de su piso por última vez, comprobando por enésima vez en esa mañana si había alguien en casa._

_**-Buenos días, Antonio-** la característica voz esponjosa de Brígida ,su vecina de enfrente, sonó desde el ascensor. _

_La pelirroja tenía su pelo recogido en un moño ligeramente alborotado, iba vestida con unos pantalones de campana marrón claro y una camisa blanca con un par de botones desabotonados donde tenía enganchadas sus gafas de colores ocres. Las levantó ligeramente manteniendolas a un par de centímetros de su cara y miró a través de ellas para poder comprobar que ,en efecto, era su vecino. La chica curvó sus labios pintados de color carmesí formando una pequeña sonrisa._

_Brígida se colocó en la puerta del ascensor para evitar que se cerraran._

_**-Buenos días-** Antonio entró en el ascensor agradeciéndole a Brígida el gesto con una amplia sonrisa. _

_**-Te veo triste esta mañana.-** La pelirroja agarró las horquillas que tenía enganchadas en la manga de la camisa y empezó a acomodar su pelo. _

**_-Solo necesito un café._ **

_**-Uno bien cargado.-** La chica clavó sus ojos miel en el espejo para mirar al español, el cual estaba apoyado en una de las paredes del ascensor **-.Yo que tú arreglaría rápido lo que sea que te esté pasando. Eres la alegría del bloque y no sé que haría sin ti.**_

**_-Hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar._ **

_La chica aprovechó que el ascensor paró sin sentido en una de las plantas para sacar su pintalabios y retocar sus labios._

**_-Ya veo, mal de amores, tener el corazón roto es una mierda._ **

_**-Al contrario, Bri.-** el chico de ojos esmeraldas clavó su mirada en el reflejo de la pelirroja y sonrió aunque sus labios reflejaban una sonrisa melancolía **\- .Tener el corazón roto es una buenísima señal, significa que al menos he intentado algo, que realmente esa persona me importa y que fue alguien que me hizo muy feliz.**_

_**-Eres raro de narices, Toni.-** Brígida presionó sus labios y revisió que estaban perfectamente rojos. _

_La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Brígida giró sobre sus talones para salir del ascensor, en su cara se podía ver que llevaba escrito un " **prepárate mundo que allá voy"**. Salió del ascensor moviendo sus caderas con cierto aire altanero. _

**_-Si necesitas apoyo emocional más tarde compraré helado de dulce de leche, palomitas de colores y la película más melodramática y sobre actuada que pueda encontrar._ **

_**-Siempre puedo contar contigo.-** El español mostró una sonrisa suave. _

_**-Claro que si, cariño.-** Brígida se giró para guiñarle un ojo **-.Volveré sobre las 7 de la tarde, tengo a una dama a la que cortejar.** _

_Antonio sonrió y se despidió de ella. Probablemente esa pelirroja fuese la mujer más coqueta que había conocido en su larga vida._

_La pelirroja se marchó en dirección al rastro de Madrid y Antonio simplemente caminó hacía la cafetería más cercana donde pidió un café, un vaso de agua y un sándwich simple de jamón y queso._

_**-Deberías quemar eso en la hoguera de San Juan.** _

_Antonio oyó como el hombre que hace unos segundos le había preguntado que quería comer le recomendaba al chico situado al lado suyo que quemase la fotografía que tenía entre sus manos, pero el chico simplemente negó con la cabeza._

_**-Ella puede ser un error, un error que decidí cometer, lo cual la convierte en un error no tan error.-** El joven sentado al lado suyo guardó la foto dentro de un libro de poesía mientras el hombre de espeso bigote negaba con la cabeza. _

_El español apoyó su cabeza en la palma de la mano._

_Recordaba perfectamente que cuando llegó la carta de la boda de Austria con Hungría el 8 de junio de 1867 lo primero que hizo fue guardarla en un cajón para quemarla. No la abrió. No la leyó. Pensándolo ahora debería haber ido, tal vez Roderich recordaba sus momentos juntos y paraba la boda, pero se arriesgaba a que lo ignorase, a que realmente el español fuese el único que se había enamorado de él. Incluso si la hubiese parado, no podría haber hecho nada, no era dueño ni de su cuerpo ni de su destino y probablemente nunca lo sería del todo, no importaba cuantas décadas de paz pasaran._

_La canción **"tu mirada me hace grande"** ,de Maldita Nerea estaba sonando de fondo. _

_El español de ojos esmeraldas se mostró conforme tanto por el volumen de la música como por el desayuno que le sirvió el hombre canoso. Agarró el vaso de agua y empezó a plantearse cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Se preguntó si la mejor opción sería llamar a Francis y a Gilbert para salir con ambos esa noche. La idea de ahogar sus penas con alcohol se había vuelto mucho más que simplemente válida._

_Antonio estudió las personas que entraban a la cafetería: entró un chico con un montón de papeles en la mano y se situó en el rincón más escondido y apartado de la cafetería y una chica de ojos azules que estaba sentada un par de mesas más a la izquierda le había pagado el café. Entró una chica con un estilo que le recordaba a Antonio a las pin up, llevaba entre sus manos un libro de teatro y en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón; un diminuto libro de bolsillo._

_Por primera vez en esa mañana Antonio había logrado apartar sus pensamientos de Roderich._

_Su móvil sonó, y su primer pensamiento fue: **"por favor Francisco, dime que has oído mis plegarias".** _

_Sacó su móvil y lo vio. El nombre de Roderich brillaba con intensidad, acompañado por una suave vibración._

_**-Te estoy esperando en la puerta de tu casa. ¿Dónde estas? Son las 8:30 de la mañana.-** la voz del austriaco sonaba cansada y demandante. _

_Ese día su asesino volvió a un par de días del solsticio de verano._

_Volvió a Antonio._

**_Volvió por el simple hecho de que el asesino siempre vuelve al lugar del crimen._ **


	3. Capítulo 2 - Admirar

_**Capítulo 2 - Admirar** _

_Ahí estaba, el hombre que ,hace unos siglos, había condenado el presente de ambos a ser un participio acabado._

_Ese era el austriaco que hoy miraba su puerta con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sus delgados brazos estaban cruzados y movía su pie, dando pequeños golpes con él, en un intento de canalizar su aparente impaciencia._

_No le había visitado específicamente a él en siglos. Le había visto fugazmente en las reuniones y había intercambiado un par de palabras con él en los descansos de dichas reuniones, pero volvía rápidamente al lado de Kugelmugel y Hungría y ahora, justamente un día como hoy, había irrumpido en su vida nuevamente. Justo después de haber soñado con él ,volvía a aparecer en su vida. El español se pellizcó para asegurarse de que estaba despierto y volvió a mirar al chico que estaba delante de su puerta. Llevaba una camiseta de cuello, manga larga y de color morada y unos pantalones ceñidos de color negros. Esos colores destacaban si se comparaban con su piel tan pálida como la nieve y el moreno juraría que estaba muchísimo más delgado de lo que recordaba._

_**-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Roderich?-** El español esbozó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo. _

_Roderich dio un par de pasos para girarse y clavar sus pupilas en el español._

_**-Por Dios, Antonio.-** El chico de ojos violetas se acercó con paso ligero al moreno y peinó con sus dedos ,como buenamente pudo, el alocado pelo ondulado del moreno **-.Nunca cambiarás. ¿Verdad?**_

_El español le quitó las gafas al más bajo el cual mantuvo su mirada en los ojos esmeralda de Antonio. EL más alto simplemente se inclinó para depositar dos besos en las mejillas de Roderich._

_**-Nunca me acostumbraré a hacer esto mientras tienes las gafas puestas.-** Tras darle dos besos el moreno volvió a colocar las gafas con cuidado , acomodandolas en el puente de la nariz del austriaco **-.En fin ¿qué haces aquí?**_

_Antonio dio unas zancada y se situó delante de la puerta ocre para abrirla bajo la atenta mirada del otro chico._

_-_ _**Oh, eso.-** Roderich se colocó las gafas siguiendo al español hacía el interior del apartamento **-.No nos hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo.** _

_**-Muchísimo-** corrigió Antonio dejando su cartera sobre la pequeña cómoda que había en la entrada de su pequeño apartamento. _

_El austriaco cerró la puerta tras de sí y acomodó el pelo que le estaba estorbando detrás de su oreja. Observó al español, el cual le indicó que podía sentarse y que, acto seguido se situó detrás de la barra de la cocina y sacó una cafetera._

_**-Aún así tengo que pedirte un favor, uno bastante grande, entendería que no me quisieses ayudar.-** el chicos de ojos violetas se acomodó en el sofá beige y desde allí observó al español, el cual se encontraba en la otra punta de la amplia estancia. _

_**-Mientras no me pidas que muera por ti todo va bien.-** Antonio fingió una risa que sonó bastante creíble para los oídos del austriaco. _

_Probablemente en otra etapa de su vida el moreno realmente habría muerto por ese chico que estaba sentado en su sofá estudiando la estancia con su mirada. Antonio estaba seguro de que Roderich sabía que lo habría hecho. Morir por él. Y en cierta manera una parte de él había muerto con la partida de Roderich. Con la partida del hombre con el que había creado una familia y que había amado más que a nada en el mundo. Más que a su reino. Más que a todo lo que juró proteger._

_**-Por supuesto que** no- Roderich se aclaró su garganta antes de continuar-. **Tengo que pasar un tiempo en España. Parece que va a ser más de lo que yo desearía, así que me ayudaría mucho que me ayudases a encontrar un piso en una buena zona.** _

_Antonio puso la cafetera sobre la vitrocerámica y se giró para mirar al austriaco._

_**-Roderich, por favor, si vas a estar tanto tiempo aquí como para necesitar un piso simplemente quédate conmigo.** _

_**-De ninguna manera, eso es pedir demasiado.** _

_**-No, está bien, no me gustaría que estuvieses por ahí cuando puedes estar conmigo, te puedo llevar a donde sea y me puedes ayudar con las tareas de casa.-** Antonio apoyó sus codos en la barra y dejó caer sus antebrazos y manos sobre esta. _

**_-Llevamos sin vernos durante...._ **

_**-Bastantes siglos.-** Le cortó el castaño, provocando que los ojos lilas del otro chico se clavasen en los suyos **-.Ya lo sé, no obstante eso no va a impedir que quiera ayudarte.**_

_**-Tendría que traer mi piano.** \- Le advirtió._

_**-Solo hay que rodar un poco el sofá y lo puedes poner debajo de esa ventana.-** El español señaló el sitio donde podría colocar el piano **-.Pero te tendrías que quedar en mi habitación durante unos días, estoy esperando a que llegue el colchón para la habitación de invitados. La última vez que Francis y Gilbert vinieron dejaron el antiguo hecho una porquería.** _

_Roderich levantó una ceja y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con su camiseta._

**_-¿Y tú? ¿dónde pretendes dormir?_ **

**_-En un maravilloso colchón hinchable. - Antonio agarró dos vasitos de café -. Y no te pongas en plan "esta es tu casa" ni esas cosas que se suelen decir, porque ambos sabemos cuan terco puedo llegar a ser._ **

_**-Más bien eres incorregible.-** Roderich soltó un prolongado suspiro cargado de impotencia y se guardó el " **eso me gustaba de ti"** que casi se escapa entre sus labios y lo sustituyó por un: **-Tengo mi equipaje abajo, supongo que no tengo más remedio que aceptar tu oferta.**_

_**-¿Taxi?** _

_**-Sí, una mujer muy simpática está esperándome abajo.-** El chico abrió nuevamente la puerta y hizo un ademán de salir por esta. _

_**-Voy contigo, tengo que ayudarte con las maletas.-** Antonio dió dos zancadas para situarse delante del austriaco. _

_Roderich acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz tras limpiarlas cuidadosamente procurando no rallarlas._

_**-Es un chica encantadora,-** prosiguió Roderich - **me ha comentado que tiene una hija llamada Mónica. Al parecer ella se llama Sofía y tiene una pequeña cafetería, pero le gusta trabajar como taxista, dice que es entretenido ver qué tipo de personas entran en su taxi.** _

_Antonio soltó una pequeña risita mientras pulsaba el botón del ascensor._

_**-¿Tú también piensas que es rara?-** inquirió el chico de ojos violetas. _

_**-Ahora mismo lo único que me pregunto es que tipo de persona vio que eras.** _

_El ascensor se abrió y Roderich no dijo ni una palabra más, se mantuvo callado hasta que llegaron al taxi ,el cual estaba aparcado enfrente del edificio._

_**-Buenas tardes.-** Una chica de pelo castaño de bote salió del taxi, saludó a Antonio, abrió el maletero y le ayudó a sacar las cuatro maletas que habían. _

_Antonio acopló la dos maletas más pequeñas sobre las dos grandes y caminó con ellas hasta la puerta del edificio._

_**-Te espero arriba-** dijo el moreno entrando en el edificio, ganándose una mirada ligeramente molesta por parte del austriaco. _

**_-Tú novio parece simpático._ **

_Roderich clavó sus ojos en la mujer que le miraba desde el otro asiento del coche, mientras este contaba el dinero que le debía._

**_-Ese chico no es mi novio._ **

_**-Pues tienes un problema jovencito-** dijo la chica provocando que el austriaco riese por lo bajo ante ese "jovencito". _

_**-¿Por qué dice eso?** _

**_-Una persona que se pasa hablando todo el viaje de otra, mientras le tiemblan las manos y sonríe cada vez que habla de la otra persona no lo quiere solo como un amigo._ **

**_-_ ** _**Simplemente le admiro.-** Roderich se encogió de hombros._

**_-Normalmente terminas enamorándote de alguien mejor que tú, alguien a quien admires, alguien que pueda aportar algo en tu vida.-_ ** _Aclaró la taxista mientras contaba las monedas que le acababa de entregar el chico_ **_\- ¿O acaso me equivoco?_ **

_En otra situación Roderich lo habría negado rotundamente, pero en ese momento, no se vio capaz de negar que ella estuviese en lo cierto._


	4. Capítulo 3 - Melodías del pasado

_**Capítulo 3 - Melodías del pasado** _

_Las primeras luces del día se habían empezado a colar tímidamente por el ventanal del salón. La luz del amanecer se posó delicadamente sobre el piano, iluminando su contorno curvilíneo y oscuro. El chico de aparentes 24 años acarició con sus finos dedos las teclas del piano sin formar ningún sonido._

_**-Buenos días-** la voz del español no sobresaltó al austriaco solo provocó que girará su cabeza un poco. _

_El moreno acababa de salir de la habitación de invitados, su pelo estaba revuelto y su voz era casi un gruñido. Antonio se arrastró hasta la puerta que conducía al balcón y la abrió dejando entrar un aire gélido acompañado por un ligero olor a humedad que había dejado a su paso el ligero rocío que había caído hace apenas media hora._

_**-Buenos días.-** Roderich apartó su mirada del español y la volvió a clavar en su piano. _

_Antonio se acomodó en el pequeño asiento del piano, al lado del austriaco, pero este ni siquiera le miró. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos largos segundos que parecieron años. Roderich podía sentir la presencia del otro chico a su lado, era imposible ignorarlo cuando irradiaba calor como si se tratase de una estufa con patas._

_**-Se le atribuye la invención del piano moderno a Bartolomeo Cristofori al rededor de 1700, pero nosotros ya lo teníamos desde antes.-** Antonio acarició las teclas y situó sus dedos en diferentes teclas. _

_Se trataba del mismo piano que había tocado junto a Roderich cuando habían estado casados, tenía varios arreglos y modificaciones, pero en esencia, era el mismo de siempre, incluso mantenía las rozaduras que hicieron Feliciano y Lovino cuando eran pequeños. Todo seguía en su sitio._

_El español comenzó a mover sus dedos por las teclas del piano, creando una melodía. Una melodía que ambos conocían y ,que sin Roderich ,estaba llena de melancolía. El austriaco movió ambas manos para depositar con cuidado sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano. Acompañó a Antonio en su melancólica melodía que ahora ,gracias a su aportación ,sonaba mucho menos triste, era una canción diseñada para ser tocada por los dos._

_En los años en los que Antonio aún le llamaba al chico de ojos lilas " **su dulcinea"** le habían puesto como nombre a esa melodía " **Kanglose Melodie".** El austriaco aún tenía guardada la partitura de la canción que escribieron un día de invierno a mitades del siglo XVI. No la necesitaban, conocían esa canción perfectamente, la canción sin sonido que sólo escuchaban ellos, que sólo entendían ellos. _

_**-No dormiste bien. ¿Verdad?-** preguntó Antonio en un susurró que pareció llevarse el viento mientras aún movía sus dedos sobre las teclas. _

_**-Dormí bien-** mintió Roderich presionando las teclas con menos fuerza. _

_Dormir envuelto en el olor de Antonio después de tantos años no le había sentado nada bien, lloró durante una hora y ,sí, definitivamente sentía algo por Antonio. No estaba seguro de si era amor o simplemente era el único que realmente le había querido y ahora que lo tenía a su lado se veía incompletamente incapaz de negar que algo dentro de él que le pedía que se quedase ahí, al lado de Antonio._

_Las ojeras violáceas que decoraban su pálida piel delataban su falta de sueño y, si no fuese porque apenas los primeros rayos de sol habían tocado las paredes del piso, Antonio se habría dado cuenta de la ligera rojez de sus ojos._

_**-Está bien-** obviamente el moreno no le había creído y el austriaco lo sabía, así que agradeció que no le preguntase nada **-.Voy a preparar café**. _

_Antonio se levantó y arrastró sus pies hasta llegar a la cocina, preparó una cafetera y dos vasos._

_**-Anoche Brígida me dió un par de galletas que había preparado ella. ¿Quieres desayunar eso?-** preguntó Antonio desde detrás de la barra de la cocina. _

_- **Me da igual-** las manos de Roderich se movieron por el piano tocando la canción "Nocturne" de "Chopin". _

_La melancolíca melodía se mezclaba con el viento y se escapaba por el balcón. Los dedos ágiles de Roderich se movían sobre el teclado creando la canción más melancolía que el español había escuchado en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba que la canción de Chopin fuese tan triste. Antonio podría haber jurado que por la mejilla del austriaco bajó una lágrima que acabó en las teclas del piano, pero el chico aprovechó la contraluz que le proporcionaba el amanecer para ocultarlas. Antonio supuso que había tenido algún problema con Suiza ya que se había pasado una hora hablando con él ayer. El moreno llenó los vasos de café y colocó una bandeja de galletas en el centro de la mesa._

_**-Roddy, el desayuno esta listo.-** El de ojos esmeralda se acercó al otro chico y se volvió a acomodar en la silla, pero esta vez se quedó mirando para el lado contrario del piano **-. ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?**_

_El otro chico dejó de tocar el piano y miró el perfil del moreno. Antonio giró su cabeza y se vio forzado a mirar a los brillantes ojos del español._

**_-¿Celebramos algo?_ **

**_-No, simplemente es sábado y quiero ir a cenar contigo._ **

**_-Tengo que enviar un par de archivos a mi jefe, pero creo que estaré libre para cenar._ **

_**-Maravilloso. -** el español esbozó una suave sonrisa - **.Desayuna e intenta dormir un poco, me voy a casa de Brígida, volveré sobre la 1:30 pm.**_

_**-¿Vas en pijama?-** Roderich levantó una ceja provocando que la sonrisa de Antonio se volviese tan enigmática como la del mismísimo gato de Cheshire. _

_**-Los sábados son nuestros días de maratón de "Anatomía de Grey", nos acurrucamos en su sofá y vemos capítulos hasta la una-** aclaró el español , el cual se levantó y se bebió su café de una. _

_**-Oh, entonces tu y esa humana tienen esa clase de relación-** Roderich hizo una mueca que reflejaba su sorpresa, aunque volvió rápidamente a su rostro sereno. _

_**-Somos amigos-** aclaró Antonio llevando la taza al fregadero para limpiarla **-. Además ¿por qué crees que de su piso solo salen chicas?** _

_Las mejillas de Roderich tomaron un color carmesí intenso y sus dedos presionaron las teclas del piano a la misma vez._

_**-Por Dios, Antonio, podría haber vivido sin saber sobre la visa sexual de tus vecinos, gracias.** _

_**-En fin, no te olvides de beber el café o se te va a enfriar.** _

_Antonio no se peinó el pelo, no se cambió de ropa , simplemente se puso unas pantuflas que iban a juego con su pijama ,cogió las llaves del piso y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Roderich._

_**-Nos vemos más tarde.** _

_El austriaco se despidió agitando la mano mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde Antonio había colocado el desayuno._

_Brígida abrió la puerta y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa a Antonio._

_**-Buenos días-** la chica retrocedió un paso invitándole a entrar. _

_**-Buenos días, a ambas-** el chico clavó sus ojos esmeralda en la chica de ojos castaños y pelo negro que estaba detrás de la barra preparando masa para crepes. _

_Lo que había pasado anoche estaba claro. Los tacones estaban tirados por la entrada, la lavadora estaba puesta y, Lucía, la actual novia de Brígida, estaba preparando crepes y solo llevaba una camisa blanca de Brígida que le quedaba bastante larga._

_**-Hoy me uno a ustedes en el maratón-** comentó la chica de pelo carbón mientras movía energéticamente la batidora. _

_**-Genial-** Brígida recogió su pelo en una coleta y miró a Antonio **-.Vamos, vamos, siéntate, es hora de empezar con la maratón.**_


	5. Capítulo 4 - Encontrarme en sus ojos

**_Capítulo 4- Encontrarme en sus ojos_ **

_Las calles inundadas de luces de diferente colores aturdían ligeramente al austriaco, aunque al español parecían fascinarle tanto las luces como el que las calles estuviesen abarrotadas. Le encantaba salir y ver a tanta gente en la calle, cantando y bailando al son de sonidos de guitarra. Madrid en este momento no tenía nada que envidiarle a la ciudad que no duerme, ni a ninguna otra ciudad del mundo, o al menos eso pensó Roderich, pero no sabía si sus sentimientos los estimulaba el ambiente o la sonrisa de Antonio._

_Bajo el brazo izquierdo de Roderich habían un libro que había cogido del fondo de la estantería de libros de Antonio. El español le había dado permiso para coger uno si necesitaba entretenerse. También le había ofrecido un bonito sábado de maratón de "Anatomía de Grey" junto a la pelirroja de pelo alborotado que tenía por vecina. Lo ultimo lo había rechazado principalmente porque siempre se le había dado mal socializar, pero había aceptado la oferta del libro._

_El libro que había elegido era uno de tapa dura de color azul de poesía de Federico García Lorca, se llamaba "Poeta en Nueva York"._

_**-Ven aquí.-** El moreno rodeó la cintura del chico de ojos violetas **-.Hay mucha gente, podrías perderte.**_

_El más bajo le miró, no se quejó, no rechistó y no hizo ningún tipo de intento de separar al moreno de su cuerpo. Su cabeza le gritaba que lo hiciese, que no debía hacer eso en público, pero su cuerpo se resistía a dejar ir el cálido cuerpo del castaño. El austriaco se llevó el libro al pecho y soltó un suspiro cargado de impotencia. Hacía todo lo posible para coordinar sus pies en un intento de no pisar ni al español, ni al resto de personas que caminaban tan cerca de ellos que Roderich podía escuchar sus temas de conversación._

_**-Ya estamos aquí-** el susurro que Antonio le había dedicado pronto se perdió en la multitud y sus ojos se encontraron, por primera vez en ese día._

_Los ojos esmeralda de Antonio brillaban con la fuerza de mil estrellas y Roderich no quería apartar la mirada, pero tuvo que ceder ante su cuerpo, que no se veía capaz de mirar a Antonio durante mucho tiempo. Era como mirar al sol._

**_-No te muevas de aquí._ **

_**-Está bien-** murmuró el chico de ojos violetas. _

_Había dicho las palabras tan bajito que dudaba que el moreno le hubiese escuchado, pero el español si que le había escuchado y se lo hizo saber asintiendo._

_Antonio le dejó en la primera fila del corro de gente que se arremolinaba al rededor de la hoguera y dio un par de pasos apresurados para situarse más cerca de ella y volverse el centro de atención._

_Ese chico había despertado suspiros en el público, por parte de mujeres ,en su mayoría, y de algunos chicos. Un chico con el pelo de color castaño claro salió de entre el público y le guiñó un ojo a Antonio después de pasarle una guitarra de color marrón. Antonio triunfaba._

_**-Buenas noches-** el chico de pelo castaño claro y ojos azules miró al público con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad **-. Antonio hoy va a inaugurar la fiesta de San Juan con la canción "Justo ahora" de "Dvicio".** _

_Antonio sonrío ampliamente a las personas que tenía delante de él y agitó la mano derecha en un gesto de cordialidad, se encogió ligeramente de hombros y llevó sus dedos a las cuerdas de la guitarra._

_**-¡Guapo!-** chilló una de las chicas del público que, tras unos segundos, ganó su lucha por llegar a la primera fila._

_Era Brígida._

_La pelirroja abrazo por la espalda a la chica que estaba al lado de Roderich y le dio un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. Antonio miró a Brígida y le dedicó un guiño, aunque después clavó su mirada en Roderich mientras empezaba a tantear las cuerdas con las puntas de sus dedos._

_**-Hola, Roderich** \- le saludó la pelirroja situándose entre el austriaco y la otra chica. _

_**-Buenas tardes, Brígida-** respondió el chico de ojos violetas sin apartar los ojos del español, manteniendo esa mirada que les resguardaba a ambos en un mundo que les mantenía cerca aún estando a varios metros - **¿Antonio suele a hacer esto?** _

_La chica posó su mirada en Roderich, el cual veía de perfil, porque no podía apartar la mirada del español._

_**-¿Cantar? Oh, sí y desde que pongan la música se pondrá a bailar con todo el que vea solo, su actitud hace que la fiestas sean más entretenidas.-** Brígida colocó detrás de su oreja los mechones que le estaban estorbando - **No sé si te has dado cuenta pero ese chico levanta suspiros, algunos vienen a probar suerte a ver si logran ligar con él.** _

_**-Tiene sentido-** murmuró el austriaco. _

_Muchas de las chicas que estaban cerca de Roderich empezaron a cuchichear buscando el receptor de la mirada de Antonio, pero esto fue rápidamente olvidado cuando el chico de ojos verdes buscó las cuerdas apropiadas con sus ojos y sus dedos y comenzó a cantar. Algunas personas le acompañaban en la canción, otras habían encendido la luz del móvil y se mecían al son de la melodía y otras se marchaban o seguían hablando ahora en susurros._

_**-Justo ahora que empiezo a quererte te desapareces, justo cuando tú eras el motor para mi despertar-** los ojos del español se volvieron a clavar en los de Roderich **\- . Justo a tiempo para reprocharte que no me mereces, aunque muera por las ganas de volver a caminar, junto a ti**. _

_Esa canción iba dirigida a Roderich y el chico de ojos que brillaban como amatistas con lagrimas contenidas lo sabía perfectamente. Esa mirada la había visto un millón de veces en el pasado, es la misma que aparecía en su rostro cuando Antonio se marchaba al nuevo mundo, o cuando se marchaba a pelear. Recordaba sus palabras al marcharse, cuando se situaban delante de la entrada del palacio y decía: **"Volveré lo antes que pueda. Prometo volver vivito y coleando. Les quiero"** y antes de mirar a Romano, a Bélgica o a cualquier otro presente, le miraba a él, porque, a pesar de que los demás también fuesen importantes, Roderich era al primero al que miraba cuando decía " **te quiero".** Porque aunque ese " **te quiero"** iba para todos, iba ,sobre todo ,para él. _

_Tras cantarle este párrafo a Roderich, de una forma inconsciente, alternó miradas entre la gente del púbico. Cuando terminó de cantar esbozó una sonrisa amplia y sincera mientras hacía una solemne reverencia._

_**-Lucía ¿tienes la rosa?-** preguntó la chica con gafas, clavando sus ojos en su novia. _

_Esta asintió y le pasó una rosa que sobresalía de su bolso._

_Los labios carmesí de Brígida se estiraron hasta formar una bonita sonrisa y se inclinó para besar a Lucía. Susurró algo sobre sus labios acariciando su cintura y después se separó cuidadosamente dejando a la pelinegra ruborizada._

_**-Voy a felicitar a Antonio-** anunció Brígida, pero Roderich ya se había adelantado. _

_El pequeño austriaco ahora se abría paso entre las personas que rodeaban al moreno._

_Se llevó un par de codazos por parte de algunas chicas embutidas en trajes despampanantes que no esperaban que el torpe chico se metiese entre la multitud. Cuando por fin divisó la guitarra de Antonio sus ojos brillaron, su respiración estaba agitada y su ropa se había vuelo un completo desastre._

_**-¿Por qué no viniste?-** preguntó el chico de ojos violetas en un grito ahogado. _

_**-Roderich-** el moreno dejó de hablar con uno de los chicos que se había acercado a él tras la actuación y el austriaco se volvió, una vez más, el dueño de su mirada. _

_**-¿Por qué no paraste la boda? ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¿Por qué? -** la delicada voz de Roderich se quebraba cada vez más con cada palabra y sus ojos estaban apuntó de desbordarse. _

_El español dio un par de zancadas y envolvió con sus brazos al chico con gafas, los ojos lavanda de Roderich se clavaron en los suyos ,provocando que una corriente recorriese la columna del español. Él cogió a Roderich de la mano para salir más fácilmente de entre la multitud sin perderle._

_El viento cargado de humedad, desordenaba el pelo del austriaco mientras ambos caminaban a paso ligero por las calles de aquel pueblo apenas alejado de Madrid. Entre ellos había un silencio que rozaba lo incómodo, aunque Roderich lo definió como un silencio necesario. La música y las llamas que bailaban con la brisa ya estaban muy lejos de ellos, apenas escuchaba un murmullo que el viento traía junto al olor a quemado._

_En su mano, Roderich, llevaba el libro de tapa azul que apenas había tenido tiempo a mirarse, su otra mano estaba envuelta por la mano de Antonio que había mantenido un agarre fuerte._

_**-¿Cómo querías que supiese que no estabas enamorado de Elizabeta?-** el español cerró la puerta de su apartamento y clavó sus ojos esmeralda en Roderich. _

_Había sido un trayecto en coche muy silencioso, así que Roderich había esperado algo más, pero no. Era una pregunta. Una pregunta terriblemente fácil de contestar._

_Tenía miedo._

_El libro que había creado Federico García Lorca, siguiendo los consejos del hombre al que había amado ,calló al suelo cuando la mano libre del moreno rozó la del otro chico. Su piel pálida parecía arder bajo el taco del español._

_**-Olvídalo... Es una tontería, ya da igual-** las manos de Roderich dejaron de hacer un esfuerzo por mantenerse atadas a las del español y se volvieron un peso muerto, dejando que todo el peso recayese en las manos de Antonio. _

_- **Yo, recibí tu invitación.... Y pensé que ya no me querías más.**_

_**-Estuve esperando a que llegases durante toda la ceremonia, realmente pensé que me ibas a sacar de ahí. Elizabeta lo sabía, sabía que más que nunca ese era un matrimonio por conveniencia.** _

_El austriaco se dejó caer contra la puerta principal del piso de Antonio y desvío su mirada al piano. Este estaba iluminando por una tenue luz. Sus ojos vagaron por la estancia hasta llegar al libro que se había deslizado hasta arrinconarse en una esquina._

_**-Yo nunca te dejé de querer, ni cuando estuve con Francis ni ahora-** Antonio se inclinó poniéndose a la altura del austriaco. _

_Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los del otro, como ya había pasado incontables veces esa noche. Los ojos de Roderich estaban ligeramente iluminados por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, sus dientes habían capturado su labio inferior y sus manos , sudorosas, habían empezado a temblar._

_Antonio no necesitó nada, ni una palabra ni un movimiento, simplemente se inclinó y besó los labios del contrario, como si estuviese hecho del material más delicado de este mundo. Sus bocas se separaron durante un breve instante en el que el moreno buscó la aprobación en los ojos del austriaco, este le respondió devolviéndole el beso, buscando más contacto._

_**-Espera, espera-** murmuró contra los labios del español deshaciéndose de sus gafas, dejándolas sobre la cómoda de la entrada, después rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Antonio **-Nunca te acostumbraras a las gafas.**_

_Y se volvieron a besar._


End file.
